1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a dialog system and method that interprets a user's requests and implements one or more task objectives.
2. Description of Related Art
There exists a large number of spoken dialog systems whose dialog managers differ in the strategies they employ, in the way they represent and manipulate task knowledge and in how much initiative they take. It is often the case that a user's utterance needs clarification either because the user has supplied too much information or not enough. Existing dialog managers have problems when there are ambiguities in the user's utterances or if the user indicates a desire to implement more than one objective.
A need exists for a dialog manager that infers the user's intention, detects the presence of ambiguities based on the task knowledge, constructs a semantically consistent representation of the user's intention, and logically implements the users objective.